Drain plugs and particularly, drain guards for use in a sink equipped with a garbage disposal are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,828 to Cheng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,455 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,108 to Wicke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,035 to Felder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,102 to Efsratis, and Des. 333,342 to Newhard describe various types of such drain guards. However, the prior art drain guards lack an ability to safely scrape the food solids from eating wear or sink surface into the sink drain opening and then subsequently into the garbage disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,782 to Coackley attempts to resolve such disadvantage by disclosing a scraper disk fitted at the bottom of the drain guard. The outer edge of the scraper disk is adapted with fingers for allowing normal water flow, however the disk shape of such scraper and presence of fingers increase the effort of scraping the food solids.